


Antidote-Steven Universe Jasper X Reader Fanfiction

by RAZzBERLIOAN



Category: Jasper - Fandom, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAZzBERLIOAN/pseuds/RAZzBERLIOAN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I screamed loud enough for the whole city to hear me. Surely, the person down the hall could hear me.</p><p>I was in a pitch black hallway , I felt like the shadows were starring at me.<br/>My bedroom door slammed open.</p><p>Golden eyes gleamed through the black abyss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comment & Review.  
> Love RAZzBERLIOAN.

I am a non-believer at heart. Whether its religion or the supernatural, I honestly choose not to believe. It just doesn't make sense.

But This

This was a once in a lifetime fairy-tale. A tale I chose to take to the heart.

Flashback:

The rain and wind whipped viciously , snatching my hat in the process. My umbrella was long gone. Blown away hours ago. I groaned,

'I wished this damn storm will calm the fuck down' almost miraculously the storm had calmed down incredibly almost if it had read my thoughts. I was almost home. A few more feet and I would be safe and sound from this bipolar storm.

Just when entered the house my muddy boots made a huge puddle on my kitchen floor. I inwardly cringed at the thought of the stain it was going to leave in the carpet. I let out a deep breath and went upstairs to find the materials I needed to get the stain out,and I got down to scrubbing. After thirty minutes or so, I just happened to to get the stain out. I was relieved , even though my parents wouldn't be home for the weekend the thought of their constant complaining irritated me already.

After throwing the muddy boots into the kitchen sink, I took off the rest of my clothing ,throwing them into the washing machine. I walked upstairs to the bathroom leaving the muddy boots in the sink. I grabbed a towel from the closet that was next to the bathroom. I stripped out of my undies and I turned on the water.

I sat down in the tub my joints instantly relaxed and I let out a sigh of relief.

20 Minutes Later ~

I was jolted out of my thought by a loud banging on the back door.

I froze.

I lived in a isolated forest behind Beach City, Nobody ever comes here.

Slowly turning off the shower. I quickly wrapped my self in a towel before running down the hall into my room, as if the devil was chasing me.

Once I locked the door, I released a breath I didn't even know I was holding in .

*BANG BANG*

It sounded if somebody was ramming there selves against the back door. I was paralyzed with fear.I ran over to my dresser, I had to find my phone.

 

I left my phone on the bathroom sink....

 

The banging stopped ,maybe whomever it was left. Lucky me. I sprinted down the hall I was halfway down the hall when I heard heavy feet stomp around the perimeter of the house.

I didn't think too much about them getting at this point , when I realized something .Nobody closed the front door. I face palmed.

 

I was two steps away from my phone when the front door slowly creaked open. I grabbed my phone , I was about to run back to my room,when the rain picked up. The wind was knocking against the windows making it seem like some 90's cliche horror movie.

The footsteps grew quicker and harder and I was horrified. For the first time in my life , I was scared.

 

Luckily whomever it was ,walked past the bathroom I was in and rapidly walked towards my bedroom.

What to do ?

Do I run or do I hide?

Do I sit here and cry.

What can I do?

 

I ran out the bathroom.

 

Not even five- seconds into running; thunder hits a fucking tree knocking it over. Hitting the power source on the side of the house with a loud crash.

 

I was in a pitch black house with a random stranger in the middle of nowhere.

 

I screamed loud enough for the whole city to hear me. Surely, the person down the hall could hear me.

 

I was in a pitch black hallway , I felt like the shadows were starring at me.

 

My bedroom door slammed open.

Golden eyes gleamed through the black abyss. Sharp teeth protruded from its mouth , A big orange body stepped out of the shadows. I was running again, this time nothing was going to stop me .That thing couldn't possibly be human.

Down the stairs, passed the kitchen,straight out the door. That thing was right behind me.

A orange flash of light emits from the creature and a helmet appears on its head,

'Now its summoning weapons out of thin air to attack me.'

It charges at me like a pokemon or something. Luckily I just casually step to the side. The thing just goes flying into a tree. 'What the hell'

The figure stays in the tree, apparently whatever it is, is stuck in the trunk of the tree.

What light is all I could see. I was blinded by the sudden light. I closed my eyes bracing myself for impact.

Seconds pass nothing happens. I slowly open my eyes and there is only a tangerine colored gem with stripes with a small scratch on it.

With a quick glance, it was safe to say that there was no harm in taking the gem. 

Right?

I wonder where that person went.

 I hope it never comes back.

Only if I had knew.


	2. Chapter Two : The Wishing Hour (Part One) (Edited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months and four days later after its first encounter it appeared again. After vanishing into thin air, I hoped for the best and assumed that it was gone for good or at the very least I hoped that it wasn't after me.
> 
> But I was wrong. Very wrong.

Tough times never last, but tough people do.

Robert H. Schuller

Reader P.O.V

Two months and four days later after its first encounter it appeared again. After vanishing into thin air, I hoped for the best and assumed that it was gone for good or at the very least I hoped that it wasn't after me.

But I was wrong. Very wrong.

School had started and it was already beginning to become a problem. Boys, Girls,Drama, Gym, and Drama again. Human beings in general. But none of that was new.

Taking three tests in one day was more then just tiring and as soon as I stepped inside. I had long forgotten the gem that was in my possession only mere days after the beast appeared. The pretty gem had fallen from under its usual spot from under my pillow to behind my bed, and I've long forgotten about its presence.

The dreams I've been having lately have been much more distinct they have been before. A mutated jaw, yellow gleaming eyes were all the move apparent then they're been these few days. I swear to god that piece of shit was out to get me even in my dreams.

I woke up in somewhere between three or four in the morning drenched in sweat from head to toe with an uneasy feeling in my chest. With a bad feeling in my gut.

Only if I knew.

I was slow in waking up and getting out my bed but my mind cleared itself as soon as my feet touched the ground , I was met with a melancholy presence and a humid room. Nothing like how I had fell asleep. I was no longer disoriented from waking up and I ran down stairs in an alarming speed. It went unnoticed by my parents , as always. The thumping in my room went unnoticed as well, even by me.

Th cold stairs were unforgiving to my bare feet, and I cringed at every step. The stuff in my room went unnoticed.

Again.

I walked "gracefully" to the fridge and in return the luminescent lights glowed brightly, the bright lights uncaring as my eyes as my eyes burned from the sudden light. Eventually I grabbed a bottle of water from the top back of the top shelf in the fridge. Twisted the cap off, downing almost half the water in a few seconds. I assured myself that was all I needed for the night.

The walk up the stairs was less noisy as it was  going down and the climb felt much more relaxed despite the humidity in the house. I let out a sigh of relief and a dopey smile came across my room, dazed by the lack sleep I just couldn't wait to go to bed. A wave of warmth came over me and the dreams didn't matter much anymore. I was in bliss.

The harmony didn't stay.

As soon as I opened my door I was met with a predatory presence that seem to engulf me. It was alarming and every inch in my body was on edge. But I tensed up at the sight of the catlike eyes that gleamed from under the bed. 

It was back .

I could've screamed and cried, but it was none left after the first encounter. Paralyzed with fear, it gave the foul monstrosity a chance to slid from underneath my bed.

 Hips swaying , curves and all. Her tangerine jumpsuit was embedded with a black diamond in the middle.

If this was under different circumstances I would've said she was pretty hot.

But this wasn't any of those circumstances, she was the predator and I was the prey. 

Before I finally got my strength back she had already grabbed me. Her huge hands were tightly wrapped around my neck and it raised me high off the ground with unspeakable force but I didn't feel a thing.

She smirks, with uncertainty in her eyes her lips move closer to mine and I close my eyes on instinct.

I had never gotten my kiss.

I woke up drenched in sweat from head to toe .

It had all be a dream.

A very vivid dream.

I was disappointed with myself, the monster I was once feared was making out with me in the most erotic way.

My throat was perched despite my constant water intake.

Without realizing my mistake I stepped off my high bed and walked towards my door before I froze and I every so slowly turned around to face my fears. If I only had ignored the constant stares that I felt on my back may I wouldn't have been in this predicament. 

Almost like my dream.

She slid out from under my bed with alarming pride but it was anything but graceful. She flung my bed off her without so much as pulling a muscle. She marched right over to me. Giant beefy palms rested right on my neck, grabbing  it firmly she lifted me several feet into the air, those yellowish eyes gleamed with wrath.

It was then and there I knew this wasn't going to end in a kiss.

FLASHBACK OVER


	3. Chapter Three : The Wishing Hour (Part Two)

The Mouth Obeys Poorly When The Heart Murmurs

~Voltaire

Jasper P.O.V

My hatred toward humans was because humanity in general not because of the gems lost in the war. A war that was a complete waste of time. I couldn't care less about the other gems.

But the look in this human's eyes were enough to say that she maybe he was scared and at the very least disgusted by my presence. And I couldn't quite understand why.

I had been stuck in that horrendous fusion for far to long only to be blasted up into the air towards the forest behind the city. Thundering and lightening was all I remembered when I had awoken, And It It was there I was suddenly reminded of Peridot's misson to check on the cluster, nauseating dread accumulated in the lower part of my abdomen, and it was fuel that pushed me to run deeper into the forest to get away from the miscreation.

It lead me to a human's den. It been so long since I've seen a human habitat and they have surely developed since then. I remembered my manners at the sight of the doors and I knocked on the door in hopes that I would be let in , well I should,-human hospitality, if I remembered clearly. 

But no humans came to let me in, but I'm not stupid I can clearly hear footsteps inside the humane dormitory.

I wasn't angry, my pride and wrath had been washed away, stuck in that Malachite under the ocean was enough to destroy any unpleasant thoughts one could have. (I was still under the impression that humans were idiotic creatures that had no importance what so ever and that they all should have been destroyed in the first war.)

Eventually at the thought of Earth , I realized I was in the belly of the beast and that, that monstrosity was ready to erupt from the core of the Earth at any given moment. I ran around the perimeter like I've been taught and scouted the area, and I was luckily able to find another opening.

Turning the handle, I wandered around a bit before going up the steps. My feet barely made any noise going up the creaky steps.

I smelled a human somewhere in the house but the scent was faint perhaps the human was not here. I went straight down the hall into a room, this room had the smell of the human all to well. And at first glance it was apparent that the human was not here.

But the screaming from down the hall said otherwise.

I was not going down without a fight this time. 

I had to be more cautious this time.

Opening the door I caught sight I of the human. The first real human that I had encountered in centuries. 

And It was beautiful.

Water rolled down its body and hair clung to its side, plastered to its a face. 

As if it  was sculpted by the gods.

But it clearly didn't see me in such light.

It froze, and I reached out to grab the human before me but before I could, it ran .

Down the stairs and out the house and into the rain it was gone.

But I wasn't giving up just yet, I sped off after it. I charged at the human in hopes to capture it.

It sidestepped me, making me crash into the tree in front of it, splitting the tree in front of the house.

Since when can humans do that! They were never that quick.

I tried to get up to try again and the human flinched, but I was never able to get to the human. Splintered wood went through my stomach and everything went dark.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Where am I? 

I took me awhile but I eventually I noticed the familiar surroundings of the inside of my gem.

Tangerine colored clouds floated above me and I felt warm.

Apparently I was regenerating. It had been so long I almost how it forgotten how it felt.

It was pure bliss.

I was no in danger, the human was afraid but it wouldn't destroy a pretty little gem.

My whole world was turned upside down and I fell into the sky of the realm inside my gem.

'Maybe the human would'

But the world stilled itself and I went flying back into the fuzzy warm clouds and it was serene again.

I fell asleep there.

Until I was awoken. This time it was time to leave, I had a feeling I had been here for long enough and it was time to go.

 Time to see my human again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I regenerated under something, It was dark and it was hot. Clearly not the cold forest ground I poofed at.

I could smell the familiar smell of the human.

It was close.

Light snores reached my ears and I could only assume that it was sleep.

Before I could slip my leg out the human made weird groans and moans and I quickly stuck my leg back in, out of fear of being caught.

But it didn't wake up.

I turned my head to the side and I was met with an unfamiliar earth monster. Large lethargic hazel eyes peered at me through bundles of stolen cloth. It just turned its head and went back to sleep.

'What's the purpose of that thing? It not even attacking me'

Apparently observing the furry thing took a long time because the human was up and wake.

I stilled myself from making any sounds. The fluffy thing started snoring loudly. So loudly that the human stopped and turned around. I quickly silenced it and the human continued walking, letting out a gust of air and releasing the human's furry guardian. It ran out the door passed the human almost tripping the human in the process.

 I don't think the human noticed it but she surely noticed me .

She turned catching sight of me. Every part of the human tensed up and it was ready to flee again.

I jumped up flinging whatever was on me and ran up to the human grabbing it by it's shoulders, it squirmed and grabbed at my hands so I put my hands on its neck. 

I had finally caught the human.

It smacked my gem, creating a larger scratch in my gem, a scratch that I hadn't noticed had been there before.

I banged her head on the door, quieting her. She went limp as I went closer to observe her facial features. Vibrant E/C and soft-shiny H/C, perfect.

I moved in sniffing the crook of her neck and sighed at the thought of it bowing down and caring for my every need,-

*SLAP*

The human slapped me, much harder then the one before. I dropped the human it landed on it's feet and it kept smacking and punching me.

I knew if I hit it back it would die.

'No need to put hands on the human'

It let out a low menacing grow, trying to make it back off but apparently it didn't think of me as a threat.

Before I could grab the humans arms again, the human's guardian ran back into the room. Jumping and growling and just making a lot of noise, I kicked it in its rib sending it flying across the room. The human seemed to grow enraged. It kicked me in my shin, making my knees buckle sending me flying to the floor. 

Dazed, I tried to get up only to constantly get kicked in its face. I fell limp and I could fill myself beginning to poof again.

I layed still in hope that the human would leave me alone.

It did.

"Did I kill it?"

Well that's how the human sounded~ 

The guardian barked in agreement-somehow okay- and they ran off together, leaving me there.

Once they left the room after a few minutes I sat there until the time was right and I quietly got up and walked down the familiar halls. I passed the stairs, I jumped off the banister onto the first floor without making a sound. 

I needed somewhere to hide.

Passed the stairs and out the front door I needed somewhere near the human's house to hide out.

There was a cellar in the back of the house next to the back door. I pulled on it and it was locked, it was locked from the inside so all I had to do was pull on it a little bit more and it was wide open. 

I slowly stepped inside closing the door behind me, looking around I noticed that I could enter the human's house from here. It was dark and quiet and it was perfect for checking up on my human.


	4. Chapter Four : The Good, The Bad, The Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:   
> Involves a naked Jasper.

We don't believe in rheumatism and true love until after first attack.

~Mari von Ebner-Eschenbach

Four restless nights. Four tiresome days, and four dangerous hours left until the clock ticks ten. You had yet to leave your room, feeling as if every shadow or sudden movement would be your end. Your dog on the other hand was bit more risky and darted out of your room at any sudden noise. You were proud of your once-cowardly dog and it swelled your heart with pride and happiness at your small dog running about so furiously and fierce, despite everything that had happened this past few months.

But it has been days since you last heard her bark.

You had stayed up to confront your mother and you told her of your worries and she just ignored you and claimed that you were being over-dramatic and paranoid. But after seeing the frantic look in your eyes and the tears that flowed freely down your face was enough to take you seriously. And despite her sleepiness from work she got down and helped you search for the missing dog.

" Y/n don't worry, She's around here somewhere-

"How do you know mom , its been days. She could be lost or even worst DEAD." Your mother's constant sarcasm was enough to provoke dangerous emotions out of you and felt like slapping the woman for mocking you and your skittish moments, which were likely signs that you'll have an anxiety attack. 

Mother Knows Best

" Y/n I seen your little baby barking at the basement doors before I went to work on Wednesday, She's probably wandering down there eating up all the extra dog food and bothering the cat. No need to go into a frenzy".

The unnecessary opinions on your behavior was enough to drive you nuts but that didn't matter.

'What is she doing in the basement. She hates the basement.' Your mother's moving hand in front of your face knocked you out of your thoughts . You had suddenly had the urge to run down to the basement, but hand on your arm stopped you and you turned in disbelief to look at your mother's  tired face.

"Go to bed Y/N, look at you. You look like you don't have enough energy to make it to the bed. You know what, Don't go to school tomorrow. Me and you will look together for the mutt. How does that sound?" She said it in a way that it was presented as a joke but you took it seriously.

"Sounds nice," You attitude was off the chain, but 'Come on mom, you payed one grand for her, You know that she's not a mutt'.

Knowing that your dog was somewhere around you and more than likely safe, you slept 'wonderfully' that night. As soon you hit the pillows you were knocked out.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Familiar low barking filled your dreams and you were awaken faster then lightening, eyes wide and blank, you rose out your bed like a mummy out of a coffin. Your head was filled with back-to-back horrid scenes of what was to come. 

The first being that thing.

It was 4:00 O'Clock in the morning. Your mom had left at three for work, you understood her point of view but you still wasn't going to school, Your dog was your life, and she brung you warmth with every single glimpse of her.

Sweat dripped down your forehead and your movements were shaky, much like the day before. Walking down the dark halls, alone, was enough to urge you to walk a little faster and to just get it over with. The barking got louder and the sound of something else became more distinct, You already knew what you were dealing with today.

Once reaching the old worn down door that was the so-called entrance to the attic, the door creaked  open as if it sensed your presence. It was so dark that you couldn't see the steps and your hand searched the dusty wall for the light-switch. Your body leaned too far over and you slipped down the dingy stairs making a a lot of noise.

You were met with two sets of eyes. Orange eyes gleamed down at you with a predatory gaze and hazel ones welcomed you with constant licks to the face. 

"Hello there" You try tried to reason with it, apparently fighting it wasn't an option and your only choice left was to talk to it. Your dog was stupid dog, a very, very stupid dog. You reached out to grab her, so you both could run away after. But she had other plans. She backed up, bumping into the the person. The person picked her up with ease, and held her in their arms far out of your reach. The moonlight that shown from the small basement window was enough to let you see the bright orange gem that was her nose. The one that you were cuddling with a few weeks ago. You had searched up the gem days ago, and Google had identified it as a Jasper. Obviously the person it front of you wasn't human.

Maybe it was a Jasper.

"Hey Jasper, Buddy", It seemed shocked and thrilled at you speaking to it, smiling largely, sharp feral teeth gleamed under the moonlight. It seemed to approve of your choice of your naming and to be quite frank the monsters fucked up smile brought warmth to your heart. Speaking to it as if it was an old friend from long ago, that you missed dearly, it was enough for it to drop your dog harshly.  You didn't care about that, you dog ran as soon as you she hit the floor, leaving you again and honestly you were reconsidering letting that piece of shit run away next time she ran after a car. All jokes aside, it was only you and this creature left in this crammed basement, there wasn't nowhere to go besides where you had entered from, not only that , you could hardly see and you were sure the she-hulk over there had better eyesight then you. 

Trying again to negotiate with it again since the first time resulted in exactly what you wanted, " How have you been lately. No need to worry about me." The creature nodded and leaned forward loving every bit of  the attention, you couldn't really tell if it understand you but it certainly wasn't as hostile as you first thought , but what you said next was stupid.

 Maybe you were testing it to see its intelligence, but see, even to me, you were a full fledged dummy.

"Why don't we get out this tight basement?" It was question that you really hadn't thought through and you really weren't expecting a answer.

It tilted it's head and you froze fully understanding the danger of what you had said. Hopefully it didn't hear you-"Sure" it's voice deep not husky, just deep, and it had a feminine tone to it that made you question its gender. You ran up the stairs to the first floor, she followed behind easily. You felt her breath on the crook of your neck and it sent shivers done your spine.

Your were afraid to turn around, so you didn't, but when you had reached your room she was wasn't following anymore.

'Oh my god, where did she go' you definitely weren't going to go looking for her at this time. You went to bed, it took you awhile but the anxiety wore its own self out taking you out with it. For the first time in days you slept, and it was good.

When you had awoken the next day you had forgotten about your unwanted house-guest and climbed out your new bed, after the first one was destroyed. Your ankle was grasped by cold muscular hands from under your bed and you jumped but the hand didn't let you go. Honestly you peed a little.  You looked down to see blank amber eyes belonging Jasper, You two stared at each other before she abruptly released your leg and her arm snaked back under the bed with the rest of her. 'What is she doing'.

" Get out, what are you doing?" Her head pushed back out and you could clearly see her shrug at you.

 "You having fun down there?" you said sarcastically. She nodded, and your bottom lip upturned in a grimace, her 'funny' replies were getting the best of you. Getting up like any other weekend you set out a new pair of pajamas and your cute little pug slippers. You darted down the hall into the bathroom, running the water and filling it up with body wash. Once the bubbles were at their prime, you undressed, you where down to your underwear when you saw her reflection in the bathroom mirror. There she was watching you from a crack in the bathroom door.

'She is not serious' her constant "Oooohs and Ahhh's" were very serious and you threw your slipper at her. She caught it darting off with your shoe, you running after her in a hurry you didn't even catch the direction she went.

Slowing down you cautiously watched out for any spot being enough for her to hide in. "How is he so quite" you exclaimed. Apparently you didn't notice her creeping into the basement. You almost walked past her when she jumped out scaring you badly, tossing your slipper to you she ran back up to the stairs. It took you awhile to get over the jump-scare and when you did you hated that one particular slipper. All you wanted was a bath, That's it. ' How hard is it to bathe in this house?'. You've been questioning everything and you were starting to question your sanity.

Upon reaching the bathroom door you did a quick glance around, but she was nowhere to be found. Happily, you locked the door and jumped into your soothing bath. Where you were sitting was very uncomfortable. You moved around to find a nice spot but you just couldn't. Sighing, the bathe wasn't as soothing as you thought it was. resting your head on the end of the tub, you dowsed off. You were awaken to a bath of luke-warm water and no bubbles. You looked down to see Jasper in all her glory, You were sitting on Jasper. Motherfucking Jasper.

You had to say she had no titties what so ever and you giggled at the sight of her naked and flustered body. You were always weird like this when you woke up. You looked at her oddly before realizing and abruptly got up, she grabbed you back down. Both of your heads collided resulting in a kiss. It was your first kiss to be exact and you didn't like. But she did. She was loving every single bit of it.

You pulled back hard but to no prevail. Her grip was tight. It was simple, lips on lips, but that quickly ended with her loud moan that made your knees quiver and the lower part of you unbelievably hot and unbearable. She grasped your face holding you tightly before flipping you over on your back the water flooded through you nostrils and you gasped. Her tongue collided with yours, fighting a war that was already won. Exploring every crease and crevice of the cavern of your mouth, grinding down on you harshly, you were letting out a series of moans and you were pretty sure the neighbors were going to call the cops sooner or later. She pulled back allowing you to breathe and instantly you were sprung out of the tub ready to be done with this hellish day but hands to your waist said otherwise. Pulling your petite body back into the tub, you squirmed and screamed, but you were back under the water again and this time your back was facing Jasper so you were on you hands and knees. 

She pressed up against you and at this point you honestly didn't know what she had up her sleeve. Something warm and slimy touched the back of your leg and your froze, 'She might actually be a he'. It was no way of getting out of this death trap. But you still tried. You kicked back frantically but her body was like stone, it was no use. You had to play along wisely, you moaned loudly. Sending shivers down her spine momentarily pausing her from her unwanted ministrations. You turned around, a seductive look in your eyes, to the eye of a bystander you seemed more courageous then you actually were. She stopped and gazed at you and smiled at you lovingly. Caressed her face she purred at the sudden affection, eyes closed and body leaned backwards at the touch. Here was your chance.

You got up, and she gazed up at you, almost as if you were asserting dominance of her and she accepting the change with open arms.' Close your eyes'. She do so without hesitating. You ran out the tub locking the door behind you. You glanced back and caught sight of her crestfallen face, simliar to one of an abandoned puppy. 

You didn't care, that he-she was staying in there to further notice.


	5. Chapter Five: Dreams & Nightmares

    Warning: Curse Words Ahead.(This first part came to my head yesterday and I had to)

Progress is impossible without change, and those who cannot change their minds cannot change anything.

~George Bernard Shaw

 " Let Me Out!" Jasper's constant screaming alone was enough for the neighbor to call the police. Your neighbors were nerdy egotistic bastards and you wish-and you would never wish this on anybody- that they were the ones who got Jasper instead of you. You paced back and forth, many, many things were uncertain in your mind and running from Jasper was not your first priority this time.

The door bell rung. You froze, 'No they did not' ."It's the Police open up the door" Sure enough they did. You ran up the steps tripping over the last step, face-first into the wooden floor. You didn't care about the bruise that was sure enough forming on your face. You had to get Jasper out of there. 

The time you had reached the bathroom, Jasper was ready to start screaming again. Mouth wide and her eyes slightly dilated she didn't seem to sense your presence, "Jasper". She didn't hear you. You walked up to her and she froze, sniffing the air slightly. It was then she seemed to notice you.

"What" her speech was slurred and it was a big difference from the previous days. 'What's good with her?'.

" Stop screaming!, the neighbors called the police so get dressed and come down the stairs." You were beyond furious and words couldn't express how mad you mad you were.

"The Police?" She said this perfectly fine although she seemed not to care about the situation at hand.

You turned and glared at her, "The authority" you hissed out. She froze and she started to breathe funny almost if she was going to have an asthma attack.Your head tilted in confusion. Sweat dripped down her face and she started to cough. They knocked again , harder this time and she got up immediately.

" Yes, the Po-Po,"

"There here" She murmured, her hands grasped her head ins shock ." Who's here Jasper".You really wanted to know, you didn't want to get caught in the mayhem involving this thing.

" Yellow Diamonds and her executioners" . You were really tired of her shit. You looked at her giving her the ultimate bitch face. 'What is she on?"

" Well Yellow Diamond doesn't want to see you naked. So get dressed" She looked down before covering herself and giving you a shy look. You backed up "Let me say something before the cops bust through more door." You looked up at her, "You weren't acting like that when you flashed them titties last night, so stop it"

She simply grinned at you, and you rolled you eyes before walking down the steps. Half-way down the stairs, the knocking started again. " Were going to bust down the door in 3-2-1 ". The door layed at your feet completely unhinged.

You could only glare at the pathetic accuse of policemen that were at your door. They seemed like mere children in Halloween costumes, but their badge numbers and guns said more.

" May I help you officer".

" Were were called for " unsual" noices and disruption to the environment" The female one said.

"Well as you can see there is no problems officer- You were stopped by Jasper and in all her glory, naked, body gleaming in the morning light, Standing on top of the stairs

" Y/n". You didn't turn at her."Pssst Y/n."You clenched your fist in ire "Y/n!!!" 

"WHAT?" You finally turned back around and she merely looked at you. "What do you want- AND WHERE ARE YOU CLOTHES?" she didn't answer at first and walked down the rest of the stairs. You swore you heard a officer gulp and you glared at him and he just put his hands up apologetically. 

She walked in front of them before leaning down and leaning each individual in the eye, seemingly looking for something. One passed out at the close contact and Jasper blinked at her before crouching down and pocking the officer in the thigh. "Y/n I think it's dead." " You killed it". She looked at you and an malicious grin came across her face and you knew she was going to say something that'll get you both locked up. 

"I am -Close your legs young lady" You just had stop her. " Huh". She turned and looked at you, ready to question you but a horrified grasp beat her too it. You all looked up at the person across the street. Your neighbor, you had a sly grin on your face.

" Well hello Mrs.Mahreswan" She gave no reply as she and her husband pushed their little daughter into the house before she could catch sight of Jasper.

'That's what they get'

The officers left after a thorough search around the house. It was all funny to you, you were in a better mood and even Jasper noticed. She thought it was a perfect opportunity to make a move on you. 

You sat on the couch, alone, chucking at the days events. You dowsed off somewhere near the end and you woke up to Jasper watching the ending. Surprised at what you were seeing you didn't think that she had the attention-span to actually sit and watch a movie, quietly. Which was the main reason why you didn't ask her.

She kept glancing back and forth in your direction and you couldn't quite decipher where exactly she was looking at. She leaned down hesitantly before kissing the tip of your nose, you didn't respond at first but she didn't stop there. Kissing the crook of your neck and she began to train down to your collarbone.

You had to stop her, you where not going to have a repeat from last night.

A loud smack was heard and you cringed at the sound of it. She didn't move, 'I think I hit her to hard'. She got up and stood in front of you, and in all honesty her simply standing there with that crooked grin on her face was intimating enough.

You eventually surrendered to fear, "What can I do to make you feel better?" Her mentality was a bit unstable at times and you never knew what she was going to do. She merely sat back down and looked back at the ending credits. You could only assume that she had forgiven you but you were wrong.

Very Wrong.

You dowsed off once more after the tension in the room calmed down. You woke up in your room, Jasper was long forgotten, the aftermath of the few months meant nothing. You looked up and saw that you were not awake but once again dreaming.

You were underwater, The currents grabbed you pulling you in all sorts of direction. The feeling of being watched was all so real. This wasn't like any other dream you ever had. You were dropped in front of a great beast far more frightening then Jasper would ever be.You two stared at each other before letting out a bloodcurdling scream. It was not directed to you, the beast was having an internal battle with itself and you feared that the colossus sea monster was ripping itself apart. Hair flew all over the place and its body was covered in bruises and cuts, blood poured from the larger wounds and you instantly reached out to save it, but it was too late, its erratic movement caused the ground below you guys to cave in and the both of you fell to the next level.

Even in your dream state you felt the rocky movements of it and you grabbed the nearest thing that was near but to no prevail you were swept away again with the currents. It was so dark as if the lights had went out, all you could see was complete darkness. The gleam of the monster's eyes shown in the dark abyss. Two pairs of eyes one amber and the other cerulean. One all the more familiar then the other despite the many encounters.

Lapis?

It was too late to try to and communicate with the blue-gem you used to love so much, now you were far away, in another dream. The waves dropped you on a shore near some odd island. You wandered about before dropping to the ground , you couldn't breathe and it all went dark again. The next vision was glitchy and you could barely see nor could you comprehend what was going on, all there was was two people fighting for dominance. You tried to move, but it became apparent after awhile that you couldn't move and you were simply a bystander. You vaguely realized the other person as Jasper, she was getting beaten down and torn apart by you former love and it reminded you why you stopped loving her. 

Despite what Jasper had did to you you wanted to reach out to her and hold her, to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. 

" Let me go" Repeatedly she yelled out ,again, and again but Lapis held onto those chains firmly. Tears streamed down her face and Lapis gave no response, "Please Lapis, Let me go" You saw Jasper almost crack form the pressure and the next thing you knew you were screaming alongside Jasper, yelling out for her release. You saw Jasper's Gem split in the middle and you dropped to your knees as her body convulsed and she was no more.

You woke up, tears was streaming down your face and a slight headache was present. Jasper held you tightly from behind and you let her. You turned around to face her and she too, had tears screaming down her face. You held her, pulling her shaking body closer to you. Petting her hair softly you whispered sweat nothings into her ear trying to calm her.

" It's okay Jasper, I'm not going to hurt you." Her body stopped shaking and she nuzzled into the crook of your neck allowing her to.

"Not anymore" You had made your mind, you would stay constant for Jasper no matter how crazy she became in the future.


	6. Chapter Six : Broken Promises & Lessons Learned (Edited)

        To Forget A Promise That Had Importance Is Like Saying That The Promise Was Never Important  ~Tionna Holland  
         The day went fast as it did in the day with Jasper. She greeted you with a smile and you could not in your entirety understand why she was so happy. Greeting you with microwaved blueberry pancakes and a cup of milk that was long since overdued, waiting patiently for you to finish before she took your plate down the stairs. Where? You would never know.   
        The night before was nothing but utter chaos and you did not want an repeat. Playing along with Jasper, You walked downstairs to find her speaking to your mother before she saw you. At the sight of you she ran at you jumping into your arms holding you close to her flattened chest.   
        "Awww, Look at the two love-birds", Your mother had not been as frightened at the sight of Jasper as you had first been.  
        "But mom-"   
        "Gotta go sweetheart, See you two when I get back" She had cut you off before you could even complain about the hulking figure that was wrapped around you. Your mother had left you with Jasper, and you were astonished at the fact that she would do such a thing. Turning your head to peer at Jasper you could see her smiling warmly at you before you were engulfed in her messy mane.  
        " Jasper- I CAN'T BREATHE" She let you go quickly before picking you up and dragging you over to the couch. Placing you gently on the couch, you were praying to the gods that she wouldn't try to grind on you like that one time.  
        'Sheesh, is it me or has Jasper became more possessive as well as clingy" Although many, like your mother, wouldn't have thought of Jasper being loving and affectionate as a bad thing, but you knew something was up.  
        Now that you thought of it, Jasper never got you back for slapping her, it's no big deal but still.  
        It was time for movie night. Despite Jasper's bipolar personality she enjoyed movies and prime time entertainment shows, her favorite being 'Crying Breakfast Friends'. You didn't understand how in the world, she of all people enjoyed crying fruits.  
        But that didn't matter, the best classic of them all, was coming on and you had to watch it. " Five minutes past six , 'Beauty & The Beast' would be on any second.  
        The music started playing and Jasper was already deeply intrigued at the sight of it. The singing and the french words made her happy,well that was what you considered it, satisfaction at the very least, but when the beast, your favorite came out, she sat ridged, stiff on the couch and once again you couldn't understand Jasper. But she was not fucking up your movie night, you knew that for sure.  
        The movie kept playing and the happy songs of love and joy came back, but Jasper's smiling face did not. Her grin of pleasure or her smirk of disdain did not make an appearance. By the end you could tell Jasper was holding back sobs, the furniture was fighting whilst the Beast was having an internal battle within himself, self-loathing filled the tangerine gem. The Beast had surrendered to the main-villain -Gaston much like how our big puffy cheeto puff had given up to Lapis. But like every Disney fairy-tale, there's a happy ending in which Belle and the Beast kiss, all the people cheer and praise the newly weds, even yourself.  
        But not Jasper.  
        This was a joke, if nothing more and nothing less then, a horrible joke. Jasper didn't like it not one bit. She turned and faced you, huffing in desperation. She was tired of this, she couldn't keep it in any longer. Everyone else had gotten a happy ending even the furniture whom in the end were turned into their true forms. Something Jasper could never do. The villain who more then likely would have been guillotined, had a less painful as well as humiliating death, one far better then Malachite had been. It made her furious as well envious, but this feeling, the feeling in her gut had to be let out.   
        " Y/n?"  
        " Yes Jasper" Prolonging your syllables.  
        " Why don't you love me?"  Her voice was shaky as well as scared and you could feel the anger behind her soft spoken words.  
        How dare she ask you that, who did she think she was. Some vile monstrosity run wild in your home tearing down the only wall of  comfort in your life, safe at home, only to seemingly fall in love  with you, what kind of fucked up reality was this. OF COURSE NOT SWEETHEART, OPEN YOUR EYES.  
    But you don't say this.  
    You had to be constant, how to endure this hell.  
        " Why wouldn't I ?" A sickening feeling accumulating in your stomach, it was a foreign ordeal to lie, well not to lie, but lie so blatantly about your love for another when you knew it was all a lie, ironic but true. She smiled a smile full of nothing but teeth and she despite her masculine looked like a skirmish school-girl, stomach full of knots there was no ending this lie now .  
        " You do?"  
        " I do my love." Just play along Y/N she had been through so much. To crush the orange gems heart could do things to her that you couldn't ever think of, and you didn't want to.  
        She kissed you, astonished and disgusted you couldn't believe she had did this for the second time. But this was much different from the last. The last was nothing if not lust and desire but there was something else in this one. It still held all the ingredients from before but there was something more, something you couldn't decipher, something that made you -  
        Disgusted.  
        Not with Jasper, but with yourself. You pushed her off but she pushes you back down, " Stop" she bathes you in kisses and you can't deny the bile that slowly creeping up in your throat. It was too strong, you pushed her off, a pile of vomit on the floor next to you. Jasper looks at you and then the vomit and then you and then the vomit again before bursting into tears leaving the room in haste.  
        You couldn't speak, all she wanted was your love and you couldn't give her any.  
        It saddened you to hear her sobs of agony, she knew, she wasn't a dummy. She knew from the very start you were lying . You had learned a valuable lesson, but you wouldn't be able to comprehend it to tomorrow.  
        Although she knew one thing, you had already, only one day in, you had broken your vow to Jasper.

A/N: Remember to ask OR comment down below on your thoughts, anything really. It makes my day. 


	7. Chapter Seven : Be Alright

       Life appears to me too short to be spent in nursing animosity, or registering wrongs.  
        ~ Charlotte Bronte

        "Jasper!" There was no response  
          
        "Jasper, come down here now!" There was response once again.

        "Jasper I made your favorite, bacon eggs and cheese with homemade pancakes," All that was heard from the gem was a grunt.  
        Well that was better then before,  she had been up there in your room for eight days, sad and hurt. Because of you. Because of what you said.  
        You were trying to fix your mistakes, you were trying, but Jasper wouldn't speak to you. You were tired, at nights you heard her cries and in the day, you could her sniffling still, even when you were ignored her, in high hopes that you wouldn't feel guilty because you weren't in loved with with tangerine gem. You felt it, and it hurt. It wasn't like that, love, you couldn't magically fall in love with somebody whenever you want and stop whenever.               
          'Maybe we could work it out, communicate still, even though I don't have the same feelings,' your thoughts dragged on, thoughts of how to still be friends, what it would be like to be in a relationship with Jasper. You blushed at the thought.  
        A gentle tap knocked you out of your thoughts, You looked up to, only to come into contact with nothing,"Huh?"  
        There she was in all her glory, Jasper.  She pulled you in a hug, surprisingly not bone-breaking, Looking deeply in your eyes.  
        "I forgive you."  
        "You what-" " I forgive you".  
        You were so happy that Jasper, had realized how bad you felt and how far you willing to go for her- "I'm leaving now" Her voice and strong and projected what she was saying well, but it was a lie, all of it. The look in her eyes, the way her back almost gave when she spoke, she didn't want to leave you. Not a single bit.   
        "No your not Jasper, you have no where to go." Your spoke truthfully, she didn't.  
        "I'm taking my leave human." She spoke with authoritative, enough to make a grown man shiver, but that didn't fool you. Besides the way she spoke and the way she actually felt about you, made your heart break, using vague pronouns, as if you weren't her human.  
        You stood in her way, she merely looked at you before repeating herself again. This time when you didn't move she nearly tossed you across your room. She ran to you, 'Knew she couldn't last any longer'.  
        But you were tired of her constant mood-swings.'I'ma have to play this off well, very well."  
        " DON'T TOUCH ME", it was loud enough for the birds to stop and your nosy neighbors to consider calling the cops.  
        She cringed,I cringed too when I wrote this, frightened from your sudden outburst, fearing that she had did the worst, she dropped to her knees, dramatically, placing her hands on her head, crying out. You looked at from under you arm. 'Oh my god, what have I -

        "I'm sorry Y/n, I didn't mean to kill you!" Her body glitched again. She hadn't truly meant it. No matter how much she cared or loved you, she was the cause of your destruction, your final breath, and she wished that it was her inside of you gone for ever, she was only just a gem,a insignificant being that could be made again  and again unlike you.  
        "Jasper-Jasper". It was almost if she could hear you. Your sweet, sweet -"JASPER!". Hastily wiping the tears away, she stood up slowly to see your smiling face. She was alive, her human was alive! Scooping you in her arms delicately. Oh how, she missed your touch.  
        She purred continuously in your ear, it had been only thirty-seconds of being fake dead. You gave her a chaste forehead against her head as she swung you around. Life was great with Jasper, she'll never leave you.  
        "Y/N WAKE UP"  
                Cold water interrupted your dream, waking you better then any alarm-clock could.   
        "Y/n, feed the pets, wash the dog, do the laundry, wash the dishes, Blah blah blah" Your mother rambled on and on about the chores you still had to do before reminding of your crying 'Girlfriend'. "Mom, she not my-" "Whatever Y/n, Just don't forget what I told you to do." She left the room leaving only you and your thoughts. You flopped back on your soaked bed, the cold water not as cold as it once was, laying down you could hear the cries of anguish in your dreams that was nothing at all sounded like the ones in your dream- these were filled with wrath and anger, ' a sin', you chuckled at the joke.  
        It was nothing but funny to the orange-gem who heard you laughing at nothingness, more than likely at her tears.   
         You wished Jasper the best before going into the deep slumber forgetting to feed the lonesome cat and that stupid dog.  
        "I hope she'll be alright" And with that you were referring to Jasper.  
          
        A/N: Remember to ask OR comment down below on your thoughts, anything really. It makes my day.        


	8. Chapter Eight : Dangerous Woman

All honor's wounds are self-inflicted.   
 ~ Andrew Carnegie  
*THUMP-THUMP-THUMP*  
               'What's good with Jasper.' She was not doing well, not good at all. It was her, making the thumping noise, marching heavily back and forth. Seemingly agitated or perhaps, maybe she was nervous. You wouldn't know, until you spoke to the unstable Gem.  
        And that was exactly what you were going to do.   
        Well after watching the new episode of Empire. Oh, how you hated Anika. That fucking bitch.  
        The show was great. Amazing. Intoxicating. Just - well nice. But it was time to speak to Jasper. Something was wrong. Horribly wrong. Your stomach did flips and cartwheels while your spine and this odd eerie feeling that ran up and down, telling to get up and confront the big gem.  
        But.  
        A low ding reverberated throughout the house, momentarily stopping Jasper's pacing, and interrupting your thoughts in unison. Looking down at your phone you had received a message from the Quartz child. Without evening unlocking your phone, you read the text messages.  
        "Hey Y/N can you come to my party? At the Temple? Thks and see ya there 8:30!"  You didn't need to reply, he had replied for himself, not like you wasn't going to go, couldn't resist the kid anyway.  
        The temperature dropped a bit, a familiar dark mysterious presence was felt and you were suddenly reminded of the tangerine Gem. Forgetting about the feeling of being in a horror movie. You turned around going to look for Jasper before getting to ready for the party later, only to be met with the flat chest of the gem herself, Jasper.  
        "Where are you going?" Jasper said quietly. Maybe she wasn't mad. Maybe still a little hurt. But not mad. Well she didn't sound mad.  
        "To a friend of mine's party." You said cheerfully, despite the depressed Gem in front of you, you were still a ray of sunshine.   
            She merely nodded before walking back up the stairs to your shared room. But she never made it. Her whole body convulsed leaving her nothing but a gem lying on the floor where she was. 'What the fuck?!'  
        You ran forward, you prayed to god that Jasper was okay, not dead. Gently, you picked up Jasper's gem holding tightly to your chest, tears streamed down your face, you couldn't help it. You didn't know what was going on.  
        Suddenly there was a burst of light from the gem, illuminating the entire room.  
        Jasper was back! 'Well that was quick' you mumbled quietly to yourself. Silently wiping the tears away. She stayed still at first, her back facing you, while you were hugging her much like how you were hugging her gem seconds before.  
        "Hey, Jasper buddy, what happened. You had me for a second" Deep growls resonated throughout her chest causing you to immediately stop talking. This was not Jasper. She turned around to look at, her eyes vacant and blank.  
        She lunged at you, knocking you off your feet onto your back, she leaned down until your face and hers was merely inches apart. You noticed when you looked at her, her eyes were blank and unexpressive. Much like Lapis-  
        Much like Lapis.  
        like Lapis  
        With a quick glance at her gem, you were correct in your thinking, there was indeed a crack in her gem, and it was huge.  
        Bigger than Lapis has ever been, Jasper was a goner.  
        That didn't mean you were giving up on her.  
        The ran poured down merciless, a cold reminder of the past. The wind stole another hat, this time you couldn't curse the wind, there wasn't enough time. Umbrella long gone, there was no turning back. Heavy footsteps behind were heard, almost as fast as the ones that were trying to get away.  
        You silently cursed everything that has happened today. You didn't know where you running too but your feet would not stop.  
        Laughter was heard through the clearing ahead. All you heard was hope.  
        The little house on the cliff was still there, as it had always been, but you ran right past it and off the cliff onto the beach below. The party that you were supposed to be at was still going hard. Steven's Party.  
        You landed harshly on somebody, something small. Something mean. Screams were heard all around you.  
        But you didn't care, you looked up to see a retreating Jasper in the distance before closing your eyes and letting the darkness consume you.  
        You were safe.  
        For now.  
        A/N: Remember to ask OR comment down below on your thoughts, anything really. It makes my day.


	9. Chapter Nine: Forgotten Purpose

A/n: I have an OC name Montebrasite. This is based off of her.  
Cold.  
Coldness surrounded you, you incautiously shivered at the feeling of the icy cold feeling of your skin. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling, and even in your sleep you sought warmth, moving closer to the warmer person next you.  
“Hey is the Human supposed to do that” A whiny voice said, making you stir in your sleep.  
“She’s cold Peridot, you should try giving her something warm” Garnet voice rang throughout your house, the familiar voice of Garnet made your eyes darted open and sat up straight.  
You sighed, you were back with the Crystal Gems, Indefinitely.  
“Howdy” Amethyst voice rang out.  
You looked at her, “Hi Amethyst, What’s up.”  
Before Amethyst could reply,” You know Amethyst, ?!” Supposedly Peridot’s voice said.  
“Yup”  
She looked impressed, “What exactly are you?”  
“None of your business”  
She became quiet, it was obvious she wasn’t going to leave the subject of your relations with the Quartz gem alone, but before she could you directed your focus onto something more important, “Where’s Steven?” You sighed.  
This was going to be a long day.  
They all shrugged, ‘How responsible’ you thought to yourself.  
‘Maybe Pearl would know?’  
With that you left the four or three gems, whatever you want to call it, looking for the so call Pearl.  
You found her speaking with Lapis, someone who you rather avoid.  
“Pearl!” You called out.  
Stopping her conversation, Lapis walked off irritably, inwardly you smirked, Pearl interrupting your vengeful thoughts.  
“Y/n? I see you up? Steven is at Connie’s house. He’ll be back this weekend”  
“This weekend!” You yelled.  
“Yes, that is what I said.” Pearl said.  
You sighed “That’s what I said” She murmured walking off and cleaning the grass, for reasons not even the other gems understood. You shrugged walking over to Amethyst plopping on the ground next to her.  
Interrupting the purple gem’s conversation with Peridot, Peridot stared you intently, while you ignored her obvious stares,” I sure am hungry, Amethyst you have any munchies on you?”  
“I wished”  
You were about to talk again but Amethyst cut you off, “I’m going to get some, wait here with Peridot.”  
You gave no reply looking at Peridot in disdain. You didn’t speak to much, but Peridot was intriguing in the very least and you wanted to know more about the green gem beside you.  
“What’s your weapon like?” You said plainly.  
She jumped at the sound of your voice, a blush visible on her face,” Who me?” Peridot stuttered out.  
“Yes you”  
“Um I don’t have one” she said lowly. You turned around to look at her, ‘A gem with no gem weapon’ you thought to yourself.  
“I know right” She sighed to herself, you froze as she answered your question.  
“I said that out loud?!” She merely looked at you. You got up from your seat beside Peridot extending a hand out towards her.  
“My names, Y/n, Peridot it is time to find that gem warrior inside in you” You said proudly.  
“I don’t want to be rude Y/n but I’m a technical gem not a gem warrior.” She said lowly.  
You looked down at her, “So that means you help gems?”  
“Yeah in a way” Peridot mumbled out.  
“So you can heal?” You asked cheerfully.  
“NO”  
“Oh so then you’re a scouter?”  
“A what?”  
“You scout out gems and locations with your vast knowledge?” You asked  
“I guess so” Peridot murmured looking to the sky.  
“Well, Peridot let’s see what your capable of” You pulled Peridot with a little too much force, enough force to pick up Garnet, which sent little Peridot flying on top of you.  
You knocked your head on the hard sand, the saltiness of it all scratching your back, but when Peridot’s big head smashed into yours, you saw stars.  
You didn’t notice her lips connect with yours, but she surely did.  
Stuttering she tried to apologize but she merely ran off after she realized that she couldn’t speak, blushing furiously of course.  
You got up after her, confused, “Well…I’ll see you later then” Scratching the back of your head you wondered what you were going to do now since your only entertainment was gone.  
You turned your head to see Peridot’s head slightly, meaning that she was looking at you from the open barn’s doors. You ignored her she was being just plain weird now in your mind, after all you loved Jasper dearly, but the rowdy gem wasn’t ready for your love yet.  
Your devotion was kept to yourself.  
For now.  
But present time right now, you saw Amethyst running toward you with a crap toward of snacks and drinks. You stomach growled at the sight, and you said Jasper could wait another day.   
But a voice in the back of your head told you to go out and search for her , alone. But denied its request in favor of some chips.  
        "Y/n help me, I"m sorry. Please find me, i'm hurting. Please I'm- I'm-Sorry!"


	10. Mindblowing Naps

A/n: Spoilers

"So what are we doing today" Your hands rested on your hips as you waited patiently for Steven to come home, in which you waited by playing a game with the gems.

No replied.

A lot of things had happened during the past 24 hours, Peridot had learned she finally had powers, which later resulted on you constantly asking to fix broken metal and stuff.

Which only ended in confusion and utter chaos. That was last week. Where is Steven at you might ask, With Pearl And Greg doing a musical.

Your anger fueled from a deep seeded aggravation, No one had informed him that you were in dire need of some help from Steven, and they all knew even Pearl. Greg was rich now, you couldn't care less and you desire to go home continued on with each sentence formed by the mouth of that goddamned Peridot.

How egotistical she was now, now that she knew she had powers almost significance as the other households. From talking back to Lapis and trying to fight Pearl, again, You were destined to lay a slap down on the green gem.

How good was your metal abilities when there's no metal. Smirking cruelly, with a look that would have rivaled Jasper herself you devised a plan that would surely destroy the pride of that alien gem. With the problems between Ronaldo and his girlfriend, he was easy to manipulate. Peridot wasn't as familiar with townspeople and especially not Ronaldo as the Crystal Gems, who the people assumed were just special human beings not alien's of course.

Ronaldo always assumed that it was more out there then the others, and you had to give him credit. There were at least a few dozens of gem colonies spread across the solar system, and earth as far you knew was almost one.

Almost.

The thought of home never being home and that you wouldn't have met Jasper or Steven and if the Crystal Gems were simply corrupted or broken bits shattered around the world, or even worst in a big cluster of confusion and grief.

Shaking the negative thoughts your thoughts grew more sneakier, the thought of telling Ronaldo about Peridot's wereabouts and capabilities were filling you with adrenaline, the mere thought of something new and exciting happening was mindblowing, being with Jasper all the time was always a surprise, but now since she was gone-

You clenched your head in pain, Your eyes growing heavy as you fell to your knees, 'What was happening?' No one was near when you fell, the feeling of water covering you was shock, no matter how much you tried to awaken you couldn't stuck in the everlasting feeling of being drowned.

Confusion and horror filled your body as your tried to deny the sight before your eyes, Jasper, well the disoriented Jasper was swimming in the ocean, seemingly in search of something. The eerily determined look she held on her face as she sought out something that you couldn't see or understand and from the perception of the detailed dream you couldn't even think of why she would be doing such a thing. Then the atmosphere changed and you saw an image of your beloved with two gems in a snowy temperate, then it changed again and she fighting Steven, Amethyst and ...Peridot, well barely.

These images hit you like a wind hitting your face knocking your hair into your face and you objects and thoughts all over the place, your body hits the floor and you wonder if this what death is, the agony of her's your very own.

Clearly these images are not true, Many conclusions come through your mind, but in the end everything's too true. Your head turns and you realize Amethyst is no too far and Peridot is in the barn alongside Lapis.

All this has to be fake. 

Taking in a much needed breath. "Hey, Amethyst!"

"'Yeah dawg?"

"Let's go have some fun, just me and you! How does that sound?" Your voice is shaky and you still can't grasp the situation.

The images of Smoky Quartz, The corruption of Jasper, Jasper being flung into the Ocean, Jasper falling off a cliff, Jasper taking the two corrupted Jaspers, Rose Quartz.

Who exactly was Rose Quartz?

"Sure Y/n, Where to?" Amethyst voice interrupts your thinking.

"Anywhere but here."


	11. Chapter Eleven: Different Perspectives.

        "Amethyst?"  
        "Yes Y/n" Amethyst replied, you two were walking somewhere alongside the the edges of the kindergarten, and your mind had wondered," What would you do if you could fix everything bad that happened to you?"  
        "I would start over from the day I was created, making myself bigger and badder" Amethyst said proudly, 'Like Jasper' You thought to yourself.  
        No need to ask why you had already knew why, She was self conscious and usually had low self-esteem. You sighed, With Jasper's disappearance, and your low chance of saving her you just wanted to go back and fix everything.  
        "It's no gem technology that could just- just let me go back in time, without fucking up time right?" You said desperately.  
        Silence filled the air for a second, much longer than it was needed, and you knew after a while for certain that it was indeed a way to change how things were.  
        "...Amethyst, just tell me how... I won't tell anyone, Pearl, Garnet, no one, just help me out, please."  
        "...It's not that, it's just.... what secret do you have that you want to fix, so deep, so morbid, so fucked up that someone such as yourself you'll want to fix" Amethyst said plainly.  
        "Let's face Y/n you're perfect," Under certain circumstances, you would have taken this as an easy complement and went on with life but with everything that was going on and with your understanding of Amethyst you already knew how she felt about you.  
        She was jealous.  
        You laughed, you just couldn't hold it in anymore, she truly was jealous. Amethyst stared down at your staring down at you, eyes hardening at the thought of you laughing at her.          
        "I love her" It shocked you to say it, your hands trembled as you held your head," I miss my baby so much..." Big fat tears flowed out your eyes and you didn't care to restrain them nor wipe them away, "I just want to fix everything"  
        "Who" Ameythst questioned, and you only cried some more.  
        "I won't ask again Y/n, Who?"   
        "Jasper" You said through tears, a loud gasp was heard in front of you and Amethyst looked on at you in shock.  
        Before giggling, hysterically.  
        "You're in love with THAT brute," Amethyst said holding her stomach,'Yup' you said to yourself.  
        "I could see why you want fix your past" She laughed, and you childishly mimicked her laugh, "Well follow me then, my fellow human" The jovial atmosphere came back once more as you two walked to another warp pad.  
        "So where are we going you said" As you stepped on the warp pad.  
        "A place where I call The Lab."

        The once jovial and happy atmosphere quickly went back to it's gloomy and overall depressing state. The lab was much different from it's human counterpart, what scientist on Homeworld gem's did in their free time was much like those of the ones from the wonky sci-fi horror movies, along the lines of Frankein's creations and Edward ScissorHands.  
        Sometimes you did wonder to yourself, regarding the mystery of Amethyst and how the Crystal Gems found her that she might not have exactly came out of the hole being as dysfunctional as is. The place was covered in huge transparent tubes, that ranged from 2 meters to 15 meters and it scared you a bit to think what exactly came out of these things, half of which was empty.  
        Each tube seemed to have it's own individual color, amazing as it would've have seen to a biologists it kinda scared you a bit to be honest. The place was almost completely dark lights from above flickered in and out and you could make out something like a warp pad overhead and you reconsidered the thought of going back in time.  
        "Come on Y/n, we shouldn't be here" You hadn't even noticed that you had to stop to marvel at the sights around you.  
        Wrapping your head around the last part of Amethyst statement, you ran after Amethyst, trying your best to not trip over any huge tubes or wires that seemed to just either protrude from the walls and machines or the ones that just hung around hazardly. Dark black walls covered in what seemed like melted gem's everywhere was illuminated by the flickering of the light overhead. The closer you got to the time machine, or whatever it was exactly, the more of the hardened substance along the walls there it was.  
        "Oh here it is!" Amethyst shouted her voice echoing throughout the empty laboratory. With the flickering of the switch, it amazed you how different, how horrible it looked with the lights on. Igneous and Sedimentary rocks were just bits of shards all over the place, above there were cages that hung from the ceiling, which just seemed to hold hardened liquid that overflowed from the cages, as if had been melted and then frozen in time.  
        'Where these gems?'  
        "Ruby and Sapphire did a number here" Amethyst said to herself, although louder than a whisper.  
        "What happened here?" You asked.  
        "This was technically a fort, that was taken over in The Rebellion, the first actual stronghold for the Crystal Gems, back when it was only Pearl, Garnet, and Rose." Amethyst sated.  
        "Inorganic gems that were created by Homeworld from Earth's animals and plants for new types of gem like creatures, similar to animals to humans, that went terribly wrong, the scientists working here were defective in the head in a way, something like corruption, making these creatures alter their mentality and made them more of monsters then the monsters created. The Crystal Gems, mainly Ruby and Sapphire-"  
        "Garnet?"  
        "No, the duet without the need of fusion fully melted every gem here including the scientists into a puddle of liquid during the heat of body and Sapphire froze the liquid so that the body would never take form again, it's illusion frozen in time, if it wasn't so dark maybe it could possibly melted by now" Amethyst said, suddenly sounding like a scientist herself.  
        "How do you know so much about this stuff anyway"   
        "When I was created- well injected into the earth I was created with thoughts and knowledge preregistered in my head." Amethyst said.  
        'Oh' was all that you said. "Here it is" Amethyst announced  
        Next to Amethyst was huge warp shaped obsidian, similar to the other warp pads you had seen, this was one was just black connected to a bunch of test tubes.  
        "You sure this is safe Ame?"  
        You didn't hear her reply, "For you it is" She said quietly.  
        You were going to repeat yourself before Amethyst starting speaking again, " I have to tell you some things that will happen." You nodded you head at her, indicating for her to continue.  
        "Once I restart this generator all the 'dead' gems will reawaken from the heat it will produce, but you must remember that once you get sent back to the future you'll need to kill yourself-"  
        "Wait what? I'll have to kill myself, like commit suicide?" You asked, interrupting Amethyst.  
        "Listen Y/n, I'll explain everything, You have to kill your past self to take her place, this would set everything in order, but you'll still remember everything that happened here. As so will I. Once you kill yourself everything will slowly fit into place as you do what you have to do in the past. Fix whatever you'll have to fix, I'll hold the fort down here until you do kill yourself."  
        "Got it?"  
        "Yeah" you whispered out. As soon as you said that Amethyst pulled the lever connected to the obsidian warp pad and light illuminated over you for a moment before growing evening stronger, blinding you almost.  
        But you did the notice the way the ice melted over the hardening liquid, the hardening rock slowly rock turning back into its previous state, into liquid. Agonizing wails came from all directions, light from the creatures surrounded blinding you more.  
        Forcing your eyes stay open throughout the whole ordeal was hard but for Amethyst safety you'll do whatever. You heard Amethyst shout throughout the midst of the chaos as one the monsters finally finished stabilizing, "I'll be seeing you Y/n!" One monster grabbed her from behind and death grip in her ponytail as you teleported away. safetly.  
          
        The rain and wind whipped viciously, the rain drenching you in seconds, as an umbrella flew past you, sharp at the ends where it was split and broken apart, sharp edges ready to fragile skin, you groaned as you made way to the general direction of your home.


End file.
